A Gift From The Past
by Careysgurl637
Summary: This was written by the gifted writer nat_mp, she cant upload stories so she sent them to me for uploading. Please r/r, and if you're gunna read it JUST R/R!


  
  
  
Fi Phillips was in her pj's and getting ready for bed when her laptop beeps for a chat with Gabe, tad, Ryan and Annie. Fi hops over barely getting her pajama pants up to her knees mumbling to her self "yeah I'm coming hold on". She is hopping and barely close to the laptop she is so occupied getting to the laptop she falls THUMP! You see her on the floor by the laptop she gives a frown and says to her self "oh great, that was real! Smart Fiona" she hit's her fist on the floor of the bus looks around making sure no one saw. Gets up and wipes her hands off on her shirt and says "okay let's get to that chat of mine" she completely wants to erase from her memory she was very embarrassed if someone saw her do that.   
  
Fi finally gets to her laptop and gets into the chat, in the chat it says, "RockerBaby has joined the chat" she types in "hey everyone how is it going?" Everyone types their response in the chat says "surferdude" has joined the chat" everyone greets Clu or "surferdude" they all chat for awhile until Clu warns fi "fi you better get to bed your mom was just in here, she's coming to your room next". Fi pauses and wait's to listen for sound of footsteps in the bus and hears "okay thanks Clu" it said by the name of RockerBaby "k guys I have to go, parent patrol bye everyone *hugs". Fiona logs off her computer and quickly hops in her bed and pretends to be sleeping just a minute later molly opened the door to check on Fiona.   
Molly quietly walked up to Fi's bed where fi was silently faking to sleep and knew who was in her room with her, her dear mother that means the world to fi. Molly sat on Fi's bed and noticed something new on her daughters night table a old photo of Molly and Rick when they were still fresh in their relationship before having jack then Fiona. Molly picked up the picture and looked at Rick and whispered " I wish you were still here Rick miss you". she kissed her finger and placed it over Rick's face in the picture and looked at her daughter. got up and pulled the sheets up to cover fi and kissed her daughter on the forehead. And wished her good night and sweet dreams and walked out of the room silently. Turned back made one last glance at her daughter sighed and walked and continued to walk to her own private room and went to bed.  
Fi woke up in the morning having a cold eerie chill or wind fly passed her. she was alarmed she thought that the window was opened, she jumped out of bed to, check if it was, it wasn't, she was getting colder as the room was getting colder, when she blew her breath out she could see it, she didn't know what was going on but something weird that she wanted to find out about .she called out "hello anyone there. Who are you what do you want?" the thing that was in Fiona's room opened her laptop and wrote "I want to talk to you." She walked to her laptop and wrote "where do you want to talk" the thing replied with a link to a chat at http://chat.nexus.limbo/spiritworld/rickp.htm. Fiona clicked on the link and it takes her to a weird chat she has never been on before. She thought that it was new and a weird buddy of hers wants to talk weird stuff she logged in as RockerBaby and the thing or person logged on as RP+MP.  
Fi then waits till the person or the thing posts something first before she starts talking to it. Then the thing posts Hello Fiona. Fi stares at what the thing said she's saying to herself how does it know my name?. She response by "how do you know my name? The thing wrote back "I knew you once, but now I'm gone". Fi replies "gone, gone where?" The thing replied "where you can't go, but no longer see me". Fi hears her brother calling for her and she sends the thing her last message "listen I have to go, my brother jack is calling for me". The thing quickly replies back in a hurry "no wait!" but then fi logs off and it's shown on the screen. RockerBaby has left the chat. Fi then shuts the computer down and walks out of her room. But when she just shuts the door behind her the laptop is opened again and there is a message waiting for her when she gets back.  
  
  
  
Fiona walks in her room with a tall glass of apple juice and places it far away from the computer but near enough to reach on her desk. She goes and slightly shuts her door, but it's wide enough to listen for people calling for her. She realizes a bit later that her laptop screen is opened and says on screen, new e-mail is waiting. Fi sits down and clicks on a link to the e-mail.  
A home movie is played showing this man, and his kids. But Fi doesn't recognize the man. The man had sort of Beatles longish dark hair and a grown out beard, wearing a navy blue short sleeve shirt. Long shorts with sport shades. He and his young kids were placed on the sand, on a beach playing and making sandcastles. Then the e-mail or the movie blanked of screen. Fi then sat there saying to herself "what was that about?" 'Who is that man?" Fi then tried to get that movie back on screen but couldn't.  
Then a link, the same one that lead to the chat was on screen, fi decided to go back and see what this is about. Fi then was logged into the chat under Rocker Baby she didn't wait till the thing messaged first she went first and asked it a question.  
"What do you want, why are you here" Fi questioned it the thing didn't responded as fast she sat there yelling at the computer "who are you! Who are you!" she raised her voice every time she said it, this time jack heard her yelling and ran in the room "Fi what's going on, are you okay? Everyone can hear you from outside ". "Uh hi jack, every things alright, nothing wrong here". She said and turned to her brother then when she wasn't looking the thing had typed "Hi Jack" jack had noticed and said something to fi "uh fi, is that my name on the computer, who are you talking too?" She turned quickly saw jack's name on flipped down the laptop "uh no jack, it's not I'm talking to Ryan yeah that's it" she told "alright then fi, see yea later" jack told and turned and walked out shaking his head. He always wanted to figure out why his sister is like this and why she does this.fi turned and flipped up her laptop and started to talk to it again "I need your help fi, that's why I'm here" it replied "what do I have to. I'm I the only person in this world that can help you" she responded "I know you fi you believe, I need someone that believes like you, that's why I'm here". the thing told "Who, who are you?." fi asked "you had a father once when you were young, but he's dead now right?" it told her "what does this have to do with my father?" she questioned "I knew him here, where we are he's a good friend he wants you to help him with something" it asked then suddenly the thing blanked off the screen "no, NO come back!" fi yelled she decided to finally shut down the laptop for now and go do something else and wait and see if that thing shows up again needing Fiona's help.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fiona sat there on her bed with one of her stuffed animals in her arms tightly. She was trying to figure out who is that she does'nt understand why her, why now. She grabbed for a picture of her and her father when Fiona was a baby and before he had died. She sat there glaring into the picture looking at her father that she now was visited by who saved her from falling to her death from a building when they were in new york, fi was now grateful for her father being there for her at the right time, she probably wouldn't know what would of happened if he didn't show up. Fi's mom has told her about that day when she gets premonitions but doesn't know how to deal with them, when molly finally opened up to what she know what was going on that day, molly finally had something that actually saved someone's loved one her daughter. Fi is proud of her mother for having a special gift that only her and her daughter knows about and it can't go UN noticed. Molly has been having the same premonitions of the person that fi has been talking to lately . but doesn't know who it is, no one she knows, no one related to the family, and of course she goes and tells her daughter and fi usually helps but knowing fi she even wants to know why, this one person wants her help, why now, what for? .   
  
  
  
  



End file.
